I will try
by jubbe
Summary: -¡hay que ver para creer!-dijo Blaine con sarcasmo.-¿que sigue? ¿"Ojos que no ven, corazon que no siente"?
1. Chapter 1

¡jelow!

Bueno, como notaran, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin escribir y como mi otro fic "hasta que te conocí" va un poco lento y sin muchas visitas, decidí hacer esta nueva historia.

la verdad es que la idea se me había ocurrido hace bastante, pero al fin la estoy haciendo. De verdad espero que les guste ya que estoy entusiasmada.

*quiero aclarar que cualquier comentario sobre la discapacidad que blaine tiene en este fic, va con total respeto y cero intenciones de ofender a nadie*

Bueno, léanla y díganme que les pareció...¡gracias!

* * *

_**I will try...**_

_**...to fix you**_

Kurt camino con paso firme directo a su trabajo en vogue, revisaba la agenda en su celular y mandaba un mensaje a Rachel. Cada unos pasos miraba hacia adelante para no chocar con nada o con nadie, escuchaba música con sus auriculares puestos y hundía su mentón en la bufanda para respirar aire un poco más cálido.

Rió ante la respuesta que le mando Rachel y fijo su atención en contestar el mensaje. Sintió como su cuerpo impacto con el de otra persona y levanto la cabeza, no vio a nadie, bajo la vista y ahí estaba. Un chico de su misma edad, abrigado a más no poder con anteojos oscuros y una vara blanca en su mano. Se agacho preocupado y golpeándose mentalmente.

-¡oh dios mío! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien?

-sí, gracias, y también lo siento, no te vi.

...

-solo estoy bromeando.-dijo el chico sonriendo y kurt izo lo mismo. Se sintió estúpido al darse cuenta de que el chico no podía ver su sonrisa en respuesta. Río.

-yo te ayudo.-kurt tomo el brazo del chico y este se zafó del agarre.

-puede ser que no vea, pero mis piernas funcionan.-dijo el morocho divertido y kurt sonrió por segunda vez.- ¿Cómo estas tu? ¿Te golpee con mi vara?

-oh no, yo estoy bien, de todas formas fue mi culpa, venia distraído.

-no hay problema, yo aun no me acostumbro a no ver por dónde voy.-dijo el chico riendo.

Kurt lo miro con cierta ternura, el chico parecía perdido. La situación era algo incomoda entre ellos.

-soy kurt Hummel.-dijo sin más y para cortar un poco el silencio que quería apoderarse.

-Blaine Anderson. -respondió el chico estirando su mano y kurt la tomo.-te preguntare algo kurt, ¿tienes idea a cuantas cuadras esta el refugio para gente ciega? Estoy perdido.-kurt sintió una pena inmensa, no se imaginaba a él en esa situación.

-queda a diez cuadras, pero para el lado contrario al que estabas yendo, puedo acompañarte, también iba para esa dirección.-el morocho se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la vara un paso delante de él tocando el suelo que se aproximaba.-Kurt camino junto a él en silencio.

-y dime kurt, ¿qué edad tienes?-kurt miro a Blaine y este seguía mirando hacia adelante con la cabeza en alto.

-veintitrés. ¿Tu?

-un año menos.-dijo sonriendo.

Ese fue todo el dialogo en las diez cuadras, había sido incomodo pero no del todo, se pregunto qué hacia caminando con un chico que acababa de conocer y pensó que su mañana había comenzado extrañamente. Kurt paro frente al enorme edificio con un cartel de "centro de rehabilitación y hogar para personas con discapacidad visual", noto como Blaine aun caminaba y le grito que parara, Blaine tomo aire y dio la vuelta. Odiaba sentirse tan inútil.

-gracias por acompañarme kurt, fue un gusto chocar contigo.-kurt rió y Blaine izo lo mismo. El morocho entro y kurt perdió vista de el.

**_xxx_**

Blaine entro al edificio y fue recibido por Karen.

El morocho camino hasta su habitación y al entrar se sentó en la cama y empezó a llorar al instante. Se saco los anteojos y los dejo a un lado, tapo sus ojos llorosos con sus manos y ahogo un grito de dolor. odiaba eso que le estaba pasando, hacia casi un año que había perdido su vista y aun seguía perdiéndose, seguía chocando gente, seguía siendo un inútil según él. No podía pasar un día sin que pensara en que su vida era una porquería en todo sentido, no podía pasar un día sin querer que todo eso acabe, quería volver a ser el que era, pero no podía, nunca iba a poder. Se sintió estúpido al chocar con kurt y trato de ser lo más simpático posible, pero solo tenía ganas de salir corriendo y perderse, sentía vergüenza e impotencia al sentirse tan débil frente al mundo.

Dejo de llorar apenas un segundo y camino hacia el baño, si había un lugar en el que no se perdía era en su habitación, conocía cada rincón, al igual que en el edificio en general. Tomo un baño rápido pero torpe, no siempre recordaba donde había dejado el shampoo la última vez. Se cambio y camino por los pasillos hacia el comedor. Ahí es donde solía estar todo el tiempo, hablaba con Brad, el único amigo de su edad que tenia ahí, los demás eran personas mayores o de mediana edad, De todas maneras también hablaba mucho con esas personas.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu mañana?-pregunto Brad palpando la mesa en busca de su tasa.

-chocante.-respondió Blaine.

-¿con quién fue esta vez?-Brad estaba tan acostumbrado a que el morocho le respondiera de esa manera. Decir que en ese año lo había conocido como a un hermano, era poco. "un chico", dijo Blaine recordando el momento. "Se llamaba kurt" dijo recordando la voz del chico al pronunciar su nombre.

-oh interesante encuentro.- Brad reía.

-me acompaño hasta aquí.

-¿te habías vuelto a perder?-esta vez la voz de Brad sonó preocupada. No obtuvo respuesta.- Blaine, cuantas veces te dije que no salgas, aun no estás listo para salir solo.

-¿y tu como sabes cuando estaré listo o no?-Blaine sonó enojado, no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia ser juzgado o subestimado.

-hey tranquilo Anderson, a mi me tomo cuatro años para estar completamente adaptado. Y estoy aquí hace siete años.

Blaine bajo la cabeza. Odiaba saber que tardaría tanto en superar su problema. Se levanto y camino hacia su sala preferida.

Tomo aire sintiéndose en un lugar que le irradiaba paz y amor hacia el mismo, se sentó en el banquito frente al piano y comenzó a tocar, suave, cerrando los ojos sin razón, y apretándolos, movía su cuerpo al ritmo de la pieza que tocaba y su alma salía de su cuerpo por unos segundos para perderse en algo que amaba más que a nada en la vida. El piano término en una nota perfecta y Blaine abrió sus ojos, para encontrarse con más oscuridad.

**_xxx_**

Kurt camino de vuelta de su trabajo, llevaba un café en la mano, su bolso iba colgado de su hombro derecho, y su abrigo combinaba perfecto con las botas de cuero, eran las cuatro de la tarde y estaba nublado. Paro frente a la imponente construcción y miro preguntándose si debía pasar. Desde el encuentro con Blaine no había parado de pensar en el de una manera amistosa, ese chico le parecía tan interesante. Toco la puerta y una mujer abrió, lo miro extrañada.

-buenos días, lo lamento, hoy no es día de visitas, puedes pasar mañana.-dijo la mujer amablemente y kurt le sonrió.

-oh lo siento, solo pasaba y quería ver a Blaine...Blaine Anderson.-

-¿a Blaine? ¿Vienes a ver a Blaine? ¿Eres Cooper?

Kurt izo un gesto de no entender y negó.

-soy…un conocido ¿el está aquí? ¿Verdad?-la mujer abrió más la puerta y lo dejo pasar.

-sí, aquí vive, lo siento es que Blaine solo recibe visitas de su madre, y Cooper vino solo una vez, espera ahí sentado.-señalo unos sillones y kurt se sentó.

Se pregunto en ese momento porque había ido a ver a un chico que solo vio una vez. Pero algo lo había llevado allí, su curiosidad por conocer al morocho quizás. Tomo aire, se estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué pensaría Blaine? ¿Se sorprendería? Eso era obvio, claro que si, habían pasado dos semanas de su choque. Pero kurt no lo evito, la idea de verlo lo había estado persiguiendo esas dos semanas y al pasar esa tarde no se resistió.

Sintió como alguien caminada por unos de los pasillos silbando, Blaine apareció con una camiseta verde y pantalones negros, llevaba su vara e iba tanteando el piso próximo.

-¿Cooper?-pregunto el chico sonriente acercándose al sillón donde estaba kurt.

-no, lo siento, no soy el.- Blaine miro a la dirección de kurt al notar de donde venia la voz.

-¿Kurt?-pregunto el sus antejos, igual que la primera vez que se conocieron. El castaño sonrió.

-sí, soy yo.-Blaine sonrió y se sentó junto a kurt, por dentro se preguntaba que hacia el chico ahí.- ¿Cómo reconociste que era yo?

-por tu voz.-Blaine volvió a sonreír.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Me sorprende tu visita.

Kurt soltó una risita y lo miro.

-no lo sé, pasaba y me acorde de ti.

Ambos chicos se quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-¿quieres ir a hablar a otro lado? ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería por un café?

-un café estaría bien.-ambos chicos se pararon, Blaine caminaba lento y cuidadoso, kurt lo seguía mirándolo de cerca.

-elije una mesa.

Kurt camino y Blaine lo siguió guiándose por el sonido sus pasos.

-esta me gusta.-el castaño y sentó en la silla junto a la ventana, Blaine lo imito.

-oh sí, me encanta, es decir, la ventana da justo al patio, amo ver los arboles, mira ¿eso es un pájaro carpintero? Wow que hermoso.- Blaine miraba hacia la ventana como explicando lo maravilloso que era el paisaje, kurt sonrió.

-¿siempre tienes ese humor tan negro?

-¿humor negro?

-ya sabes, te burlas ti mismo y de tu…problema.- Blaine izo una mueca y se encogió de hombros aun mirando hacia la dirección de la ventana.

-supongo que es mejor reír que llorar ¿verdad?

-así es.

Ambos chicos pidieron sus órdenes a Mary, una de las encargadas de la cocina.

Blaine tomo un sorbo de café.

-entonces... ¿hace cuanto estas aquí?-pregunto kurt curioso mirando por la ventana y tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-un año y dos meses. -Blaine tenía la cabeza gacha y revolvía el café con la cuchara.

-¿siempre viviste aquí?

-no, de echo solía ser de Westerville Ohio, vine a new york cuando perdí la vista. ¿Y tú?

-Lima Ohio, me mude cuando me gradué y empecé a estudiar aquí.- kurt miro hacia la dirección de Blaine, parecía tener la mirada en ningún lado. Perdida.

-¿Qué estudias?-Blaine tomo un sorbo y puso sus manos alrededor de la taza caliente.

-estudio en Nyada, la universidad de arte.- Blaine levanto la cabeza.

-¿cantas?-su voz sonaba ilusionada.

-desde siempre, es algo que amo hacer.

De un momento a otro ambos chicos de adentraron en una charla que los envolvió en segundos, comentando de bandas, canciones, musicales. Blaine le comento que tocaba el piano entre otros instrumentos y que también solía participar de en los concursos de coros. Hablaron de new directions, de los warblers, de los nervios antes de cantar frente a otras personas. Un tema llevaba a otro y la conversación no parecía tener fin, hablaron de vogue y de los diseños que a Blaine más le gustaban, kurt le comento que trabajaba ahí y Blaine lo lleno de preguntas, afirmándole que amaba esa revista y bromeando con que amaba ver los nuevos diseños. también, comentaron acerca de la moda y de sus gustos, kurt termino describiéndole como estaba vestido ese día y Blaine bromaba diciendo que se imaginaba un atuendo flotando sin cuerpo, ya que no conocía kurt físicamente. Contaron algunas anécdotas que iban con los temas que hablaron y para cuando quisieron darse cuenta el café estaba frió, y en la ventana no se veía más que oscuridad y algunas estrellas que se dejaban ver entre las oscuras nubes.

Kurt se despidió de Blaine diciéndole que había sido genial conocerlo más y prometiéndole que volvería a pasar en cuanto pudiese.

**_xxx_**

El castaño camino por las calles arboladas unas cuadras hasta que subió un taxi y durante todo el camino su mente recordaba la tarde que había pasado, y soltaba pequeñas risitas al recordar los chistes de Blaine o algún comentario sarcástico que hacía.

Entro a su departamento sin más y ahí estaba Rachel poniendo la comida de ambos en la mesa.

-¡creí que no llegarías jamás! ¿Dónde estabas Kurt Hummel?-grito la chica al verlo entrar con una sonrisa cansada.

-estaba con… ¿recuerdas al chico que me choque hace unas semanas?

-¿el que no veía?

-si ese, Blaine, fui a verlo de pura curiosidad y nos quedamos hablando toda la tarde, es bastante agradable.-kurt dejo su bolso sobre el sillón mientras se sacaba su bufanda azul marino.

Se sentó frente a la mesa.

-ohh…y, ¿es lindo?-pregunto Rachel curiosa. Kurt se quedo pensativo unos segundos, la realidad es que no se había fijado en eso, de hecho, no había pensado en Blaine de esa forma, solo le había parecido un chico agradable.

-sí, lo es.-Respondió sin pensar más.

Rachel lo miro esperando que siguiera, hizo un gesto.

-¿no vas a seguir? ¡Quiero detalles!-kurt rió ante lo emocionada que se veía su amiga, negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa y de dispuso a tratar de recordar los rasgos más destacables de Blaine.

-de acuerdo…es como de tu estatura...Quizás un poco más alto, apenas. Usa el pelo con gel, demasiado, pero no le queda mal.-pensó-no se viste mal, tiene una linda voz, canta y según el toca el piano. Eso es todo.

Rachel se cayó procesando la descripción, luego de eso kurt siguió diciéndole vagos detalles del chico sin mucho interés.

**_xxx_**

Blaine camino por los pasillos dirigiéndose a su clase de lectura para ciegos, quizás esa fuera la cosa que más le gustaba de ese lugar, y era que lo mantenían ocupado, enseñándole como sobrellevar su problema de una forma productiva. quizas tambien le gustaba porque leer una de las pocas cosas que podria seguir haciendo.

Había estado toda la noche anterior sin poder dormir, y quizás se debía a las constantes pesadillas que ya habían causado un miedo suficiente para que el no durmiera. Había estado dando vueltas queriendo hacer algo por evitar su suerte en los sueños, escucho música un buen rato y notaba a veces como su oído de iba mejorando, una pequeña, casi inexistente mejoría, pero ahí estaba y el la notaba. Seria mentir si no digiera que el chico había pasado por lo menos una o dos horas pensando en kurt, en su voz tan dulce y su perfume tan bien elegido. Blaine se había sentido de alguna manera especial ante la visita de kurt, le agradaba pensar que podía haber alguien con quien pasar tiempo y compartir anécdotas. Finalmente a eso de las 6:00 am se durmió, ansiando la próxima visita del castaño, pero retándose por su entusiasmo al querer ver a la razón principal de su problema.

**_xxx_**

-¡que alguien traiga los calmantes!-grito una enfermera desesperada mientras tomaba al chico de los brazos mientras este gritaba sin parar.

Un hombre de contextura grande se acerco inyectándole un liquido trasparente.

La respiración se le calmo, al tiempo que su cuerpo caiga dormido.

otra vez.

**_xxx_**

Kurt caminaba directo a su próxima clase de canto en nyada, junto a él un chico rubio sonreía sin razón y le tomaba la mano. Kurt sonrió ante el gesto y recargo su cabeza en el rubio mientras apretaba un poco mas su mano.

-¿Cómo ha estado tu mañana?-pregunto el chico.

-bien, aunque estoy cansado.-respondió kurt.

-¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos a mi casa?-kurt estaba a punto de decir que le parecía una magnífica idea, y entonces un morocho apareció en su mente, haciéndole recordar que había quedado con Blaine en el parque esa tarde, sonrió al saber que lo vería una vez más.

-lo siento, hoy no puedo Tom.-le dijo al tiempo que le besaba una mejilla. El chico asintió sin preguntarle y le beso los nudillos de la mano.

Kurt entro a la clase separándose de su novio y prometiéndole que lo llamaría luego.

**_xxx_**

-no atiendas.-dijo Blaine fríamente.

-pero Blaine…es.

-te dije que no atiendas. ¿Acaso estas sordo?-Brad se levanto sabiendo que no podría hablar con su amigo.

-deberías dejar de evitarlo ¿Sabes?- Blaine apretó los dientes y no dijo nada ante ese comentario. Dejo caer su cabeza en sus manos mientras se repetía una y otra vez que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien.

* * *

si les gusto la idea, agradecería que la compartieran, de todas formas muchos tenkius por haber llegado a leer esto (? besos y bueno nada, es tarde, ¡me voy a dormir!


	2. Chapter 2-compañía

_ALO! _bueno, volví con el segundo cap de este nuevo fic y espero que les guste.

la verdad es que este fic lo quiero terminar rápido, así que voy a subir caps seguido, quizas cada uno, dos o tres días, depende como administre mis tiempos, ya que empece con el instituto de ingles y ahora la escuela y bueno, es todo un lió.

en fin, este fic no se cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero yo calculo que mas de veinte y menos que cincuenta. asi que voy a ver como va la mano.

repito, ojala les guste y espero sus comentarios (:

¡A leer!

* * *

**_compañía._**

Kurt camino con paso decidido y agradeciendo que el día no estuviese frió. El sol brillaba con fuerza y hacia que se le calentara un poco la piel, pero al mismo tiempo corría un viento suavemente frió que lo obligaba a ponerse un saco gris apenas abrigado.

Llego a su punto de encuentro y busco con la mirada a Blaine. El morocho le había dicho que el trayecto del refugio hasta la plaza era en el único en el que no se perdía, así que esa tarde habían acordado verse ahí.

Ese encuentro era el tercero que hacían sin contar el choque, luego de que kurt visitara por segunda vez el edificio en el que Blaine se hospedaba, habían acordado encontrarse en otro lugar.

Kurt camino por el sendero de piedras y si bien esa plaza era pequeña y el nunca la había visitado se sintió ligeramente ligado a ese lugar. Las parejas hablaban bajo los pocos árboles que había y algunos niños jugaban en la caja de arena. Su mirada de poso en el cuerpo de aquel joven muchacho de pelo negro que estaba sentado de espaldas a él. El chico tenía la cabeza en alto y si kurt no supiera que Blaine no veía hubiera podido pensar que el joven estaba viendo como jugaban dos niñas.

Se acerco despacio y se sentó junto a Blaine.

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto el morocho sin moverse de su posición, pero con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Cómo reconociste que era yo?

-por dos razones…la primera es que nadie más se sentaría junto a un chico que parece tildado y aparte es ciego. Segundo porque eres la única persona que usa un perfume tan fuerte y delicioso al mismo tiempo.-las mejillas de kurt se tornaron ligeramente rosadas y bajo la cabeza con una sonrisa, odiaba eso él, odiaba que ante cualquier alago, sea de quien sea, se pusiera colorado. Agradeció en ese momento que Blaine no pudiera verlo, pero se arrepintió al instante de ese pensamiento.-y… ¿Cómo has estado?- volvió a cuestionar Blaine mientras se acomodaba los anteojos negros.

-yo bien, ya sabes, algo cansado por Nyada y todo eso. ¿Y tú?

-oh, yo bien. No veía la hora de salir de ese lugar.

Kurt rió al instante al escuchar otra de sus bromas, y también pudo notar como la cara de Blaine se relajaba y dejaba ver su sonrisa, esta vez mas natural.

-te olvidaste esto la semana pasada.-comento el morocho sacando de una bolsa la bufanda roja de kurt.

El castaño la tomo con gentileza, y si los dedos de Blaine no hubiesen estado tan fríos kurt no se hubiese dado cuenta que los toco.

-¡estas congelado!- dijo kurt tomando la mano izquierda de Blaine. El morocho giro su cabeza bruscamente hacia la dirección de kurt y aparto la mano al instante. Kurt se sorprendió hacia el repentino acto por parte de su amigo, pero no menciono nada al respecto.

-si…-dijo Blaine nervioso-soy bastante friolento.-y trato de sonreír.

-¿eso explica porque el día en el que chocamos estabas tan abrigado?-kurt levanto una ceja sonriendo y se sintió nuevamente cómodo al ver como Blaine reía ante el comentario.

-exacto.- Blaine se paro y kurt lo miro intrigado.- ¿vamos a caminar?-pregunto con el cuerpo mirando hacia la dirección de kurt.

-claro.- Respondió el castaño tomando la bufanda y guardándola en su bolso.

_**Xxx**_

Un chico delgado y alto esperaba impaciente mientras deseaba que su llamada fuese atendida.

Tenía los puños cerrados y un ligero brillo en los ojos, se repetía en su mente que no se cansaría ni en un millón de años de llamar.

Maldijo por lo bajo y revolvió su celular a lo lejos cegado por la frustración.

"mierda Anderson, ¡atiende el maldito teléfono!" grito recogiendo el celular del suelo y agradeciendo el milagro de que el aparato no se rompiera.

_**Xxx**_

Blaine estaba sentado en el comedor en esa mesa, la misma que eligió kurt.

Tenía sus anteojos puestos pero tras ellos, sus ojos estaban cerrados y apretándose con fuerza. Su respiración era errática e imágenes sin final ni comienzo circulaban por su cabeza. Movía su pie derecho impaciente y se acariciaba la mano izquierda, tomo un respiro y se paro con brusquedad, camino lo más rápido que pudo.

Su mente iba nublada y trataba de calmarse, pero el temblor de su cuerpo seguía ahí, haciendo que su mente zumbara y los sonidos se hicieran más gruesos. Tropezó justo antes de doblar en el pasillo que lo llevaba a su habitación, cayó en las frías baldosas blancas y su vara blanca termino a unos metros de el, Karen al verlo corrió a su lado y trato de ayudarlo, pero el chico se negó rotundamente hablándole tranquilamente mientras respiraba, se paro como pudo y tomo su vara de las manos de Karen, dándole una sonrisa de chico adorable.

Camino los metros hasta su habitación lento y con la cabeza en alto.

Entro y cerró la puerta lo más delicado que sus movimientos lo permitieron y tras ese acto revoleo la vara hacia la primera dirección que su brazo se dirigió y eso fue todo.

Porque callo en su cama y no despertó hasta varias horas después.

_**Xxx**_

-oh dios mío.- gimió kurt apretando la espalda de Tom al tiempo que este daba una última embestida, el chico cayó sobre el castaño respirando agitadamente mientras le corría un mechón de pelo.

-eso fue fantástico.-dijo besando la frente de kurt y saliendo de su interior-por ser la segunda vez, no estuvo nada mal eh…-kurt rió ante el comentario y salió de debajo de su novio, acostándose junto a él.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirándose unos minutos, estudiando las facciones del otro y sonriendo de a ratos.

-estuve viendo a alguien.-dijo kurt tocando el cabello corto de su novio.

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Tom algo alterado, pero no se movió de su posición. Kurt sonrió a centímetros de su boca.

-se llama Blaine, hace unas tres o cuatro semanas choque con el yendo a vogue-kurt dejo de hablar un instante, Tom no lo interrumpió.-es ciego.-dijo en un susurro cambiando su rostro calmado a uno triste.-lo visite dos veces al refugio donde vive, y hoy a la tarde fuimos a una plaza.

Tom lo miro con cierta incertidumbre y algo que se podría definir como lastima.

-¿debo preocuparme?-dijo el chico mirando a kurt a los ojos.

-claro que no, solo te lo comentaba por si dudas, ya sabes, lo seguiré visitando, es agradable y no lo sé pero, parece algo solo ¿sabes? Siento que no tiene a nadie y yo…yo siento la necesidad que acercarme.- Tom lo tomo de la cara y le dio un beso corto.

-eres un gran chico kurt.-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.-y no me molesta que le hables, quizás yo también pueda conocerlo.

Y luego de eso, kurt suspiro acomodándose en el pecho del chico y durmiéndose minutos después.

_**Xxx**_

_-¡vamos tortuga! ¿Acaso no puedes alcanzarme?-grito el chico riendo mientras corría colina arriba. Todo era verde y hermoso, el aire de primavera llenada los pulmones de Blaine y le hacía sentir una frescura inmensa._

_-¡espérame!-grito Blaine mientras trataba de alcanzarlo y finalmente al llegar se sentó junto al chico._

_-eres lento Anderson…-el joven rio y Blaine lo miro con adoración.- y ciego.-dijo el chico comenzando a llorar. Todo alrededor del morocho se torno gris, todo perdió su color, Blaine comenzó a respirar agitadamente y el rostro del chico se desfiguro.-y ciego Blaine, eres ciego.- repitió el chico con el alma partida llorando a gritos .Blaine dejo de ver con claridad y todo se torno borroso-eres ciego, Blaine, eres ciego.-las sombras se empezaron a convertir en oscuridad y la oscuridad se convierto en lo único que veía.-eres ciego Blaine.-y ese fue el grito que desgarro su alma._

Blaine abrió los ojos y se encontró a si mismo transpirando y con lagrimas bajando por su mejilla, tomo aire, se revolvió el cabello y camino hacia el baño tocando las paredes..

-solo otro estúpido sueño-se dijo a sí mismo y se lavo la cara.

_**Xxx**_

-Buenos días Karen.-dijo kurt entrando a la enorme construcción de un piso, pero que ocupaba toda una manzana.

-¿Cómo has estado kurt? Hace dos semanas que no te veo por aquí.-la señora guio a kurt hacia los sillones y se sentó junto a él.

-oh, bien, estuve ocupado y no pude venir antes.-kurt izo una mueca y siguió hablando.-¿esta Blaine?

La mujer estaba a punto de contestar y entonces se callo.

-¿le paso algo?-pregunto kurt alterándose.

-no, no…el está bien, es decir.-la mujer respiro buscando las palabras correctas para hacerle entender a kurt sin necesidad de contar lo que en realidad le había pasado a Blaine.-el está algo…débil kurt, no hablo de su cuerpo, hablo de sus emociones ¿entiendes? A veces el necesita estar solo.-finalizo la mujer. Kurt no respondió y solo se paro caminando a la salida, Karen lo siguió.

-¿cree que pueda llamarlo después?-pregunto el castaño preocupado.

-claro.-respondió Karen dándole una tarjeta con el nombre y el número de lugar.-solo trata de ser suave y no hagas preguntas ¿de acuerdo?-kurt asintió.

Estaba a punto se marcharse cuando volvió a tocar la puerta del lugar.

-me olvida de darle esto.-dijo kurt con una sonrisa.-son galletas, yo mismo las hice.

**_xxx_**

Blaine apago el equipo de música cuando alguien toco su puerta.

-Blaine, alguien en el teléfono quiere hablar contigo.-dijo una mujer, y el morocho no tardo en reconocer que se trataba de Karen.

-¿quien es?-dijo con tono frió.

-no es la persona que piensas.-dijo la mujer tendiéndole el teléfono.-es kurt.-le dijo bajo.

Blaine sonrió y estiro la mano, Karen le alcanzo el teléfono y cerro la puerta, dejando a blaine y a la voz de kurt, solos.

-¿kurt?-pregunto el morocho con cautela.

-¡Blaine! si soy yo, ¿esperabas a alguien mas?-dijo kurt divertido. blaine se tenso.

-no.

-oh...y ¿como estas? pase a verte hoy pero me diji...

-si, lo se, me dolía un poco el estomago.-mintió, y kurt se dio cuenta de eso al recordar las palabras de Karen "_el esta algo...débil kurt, no hablo de su cuerpo, hablo de sus emociones, ¿entiendes? a veces necesita estar solo_".

-si claro, eso pasa algunas veces.-hubo un silencio incomodo en donde solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

-tus galletas estaban buenísimas.-comento blaine, tratando de sacar un tema de conversación.

-pero...¿y tu estomago? te harán mal blaine...-el morocho cerro los ojos e izo una mueca de desagrado. mierda.

-si lo se pero...ya sabes, olían tan bien y yo...

blaine no termino de hablar ya que la risa de kurt lo corto, el castaño no solo reía porque sabia la mentira de Blaine, si no porque no podía imaginarse la cara de el morocho en esos instantes y no morir de risa. blaine tambien comenzó a reír y se relajo, acostándose en la cama, fingiendo que miraba el techo.

-¿cuando podemos vernos?-pregunto blaine suspirando luego de haber reído. pero nuevamente la respuesta fue la risa descontrolada de kurt.

-ayy-dijo kurt tomando aire.-perdona es que.-volvió a reír.-siempre me causa gracia cuando-rió- dices esas cosas. de acuerdo, ¿que tal mañana?

-mañana esta bien.-dijo el morocho con una sonrisa en sus labios, pensando en que volvería a ver a kurt una vez mas.-¿que te parece en un café?

-un café me parece bien.-afirmo el castaño, y luego de acordar lugar y horario siguieron hablando de temas varios.

finalmente ambos chicos se fueron a dormir. y quizas esa fue la tercera noche en todo el año que había pasado, que Blaine no tenia pesadillas.


	3. Chapter 3-Minutos, horas, días, meses

HOLA! bueno. ¿como andan? yo con frió... acá no para de llover.

okey, este cap es como un resumen de muchas cosas, ¡así que espero que les guste!

estoy escribiendo uno nuevo, pero va a ser de uno o dos capítulos, es una idea media descabellada, así que no se si les va a llamar la atención, pero ueno (? veremos.

ahora si.

¡A leer!

* * *

Minutos, horas, días, meses.

Dicen que el tiempo es corto y la vida larga, dicen que las sonrisas son regalos y recompensas, que las lagrimas son pesadas y saladas, dicen por ahí que la amistad no es más que el recuerdo de alguien a quien viste en otra vida y dicen que el amor es el pecado mas grande, pero el único por el que vale la pena pagar. Dicen que una persona que no ve no siente, cuando la realidad es que siente el doble. Dicen que el destino está escrito y todo lo que fue es porque tenía que ser.

Pero el punto es.

Si el tiempo es corto ¿Por qué lo desperdiciamos? Si la vida es larga ¿Por qué le tememos a la muerte? Si la sonrisas son regalos ¿Por qué a veces hay que fingirlas? Si las lagrimas son pesadas ¿Por qué caen con tanta facilidad? Y si son saladas ¿Por qué saben tan amargas? Si la amistad es el recuerdo de alguien ¿Por qué "hacemos" amigos y no "reencontramos" amigos? Si el amor es pecado ¿Por qué todos lo cometen? Si el que no ve no siente ¿Por qué se enamora? ¿Por qué llora? ¿por qué ríe? si el destino está escrito ¿Por qué no lo borran? Y si todo es como se supone que tuvo que ser ¿Por qué nos arrepentimos?

Quizás sea porque el tiempo es corto para que lo aprovechemos y la vida es larga para que el tiempo no se quede corto. Las sonrisas son la muestra de lo que sentimos y las lagrimas de lo que dejamos de sentir o sentimos demasiado. La amistad es hacer que la soledad se quede sin excusas. El amor quizás es pecado porque es algo demasiado hermoso y perfecto y lo perfecto no existe. Quizás el que no ve es porque está destinado a mirar más allá, no con los ojos, si no con el alma y el alma no siente, experimenta, vuela, libera. El destino es uno solo y nos arrepentimos porque sabemos que podríamos haberlo hecho mejor, pero eso no importa, porque en el juego de la vida las reglas no te las da nadie y quizás por eso somos como somos, porque tenemos nuestras propias maneras de jugar y quizás por eso, somos almas en juego, esperando a el próximo turno de tirar nuestras cartas, esperando a ver quién gana, quien pierde, quien apuesta y quien finalmente se retira del juego.

_**Xxx**_

Los meses pasaron como rayos en una tormenta, las horas de detuvieron como se detiene el corazón cuando deja de latir, las risas se multiplicaron millones de veces y las lagrimas se hicieron presentes como sombras que siempre están ahí asechando, los secretos no fueron revelados y los ojos nunca fueron vistos, las manos siguieron rosándose y los encuentros eran cada vez mas diarios, los celos parecían balanzas especulando y los miedos eran la prueba de que estaban vivos, ahí, en ese sillón color marrón oscuro.

_**xxx**_

_Segundo mes luego de conocerse_

Blaine estaba sentado, con la espalda recargada en el apoya-brazo. Kurt recargado en las rodillas del morocho contándole la historia de su vida pasada como si fuera dos viejos amigos.

Blaine tenía su mano izquierda en el hombro de kurt y le daba masajes torpes. El castaño sonreía como un idiota mientras hablaba sobre como conoció a Tom.

Blaine despeinaba el cabello de kurt y este se quejaba sin dejar de reír. El morocho le conto un chiste solo para volver a escuchar la risa tan particular del castaño.

…

Kurt entraba por primera vez a la habitación de Blaine. "perdona por el desorden, no veo donde dejo las cosas".

Kurt se sentó en la cama y observo el librero. "¿lees?", le pregunto con duda, "a mi manera, lo hago", respondió Blaine sentándose en la silla frente a él.

Kurt tomo un libro y miro las páginas, parecían cientos y miles de puntos impresos que simulaban palabras. "lee para mi Blaine" dijo poniendo el libro en las rodillas del morocho.

Kurt miraba con aprecio a Blaine, que tenía la mirada en un punto fijo frente a él y pasaba las manos por el papel al tiempo que leía: "las persianas de bajaron, la sala era una oscuridad que parecía no tener sin", leyó el morocho, "oh lo siento, era… fin" dijo avergonzado bajando la vista. "no hay problema, yo puedo ayudarte a aprender" dijo kurt tomando la mano de Blaine.

Kurt se sorprendió cuando el morocho volvió a quitar su mano bruscamente. "lo siento" dijo el morocho corriendo hacia el baño.

…

"¿estás proponiéndome una carrera en silla de ruedas?", pregunto kurt riendo mientras Blaine se sentaba en una. "¿no nos dirán nada por esto?", volvió a preguntar.

Blaine comenzó a hacer girar las rudas. "no te quedes atrás Hummel" grito mientras seguía andando por pasillo más largo de toda la institución.

Blaine hubiese deseado poder ver por dónde iba, pero todo lo que tenia era su experiencia. Kurt lo paso al instante "eres una tortuga Anderson". Blaine rio y su risa provoco la de kurt.

"dime que volveremos a hacer eso", dijo kurt respirando agitado," ¿Quién te dio las sillas?" pregunto. "Karen", respondió en morocho. "¿un café?", pregunto Blaine, "un café estaría bien", respondió kurt y el morocho sonrió

_**xxx**_

_Tercer mes luego de conocerse_

Kurt camino junto a Blaine, demasiado cerca de hecho, pero hacia frio, y estar tan cerca disminuía la temperatura tan baja. "me siento raro sin mi vara", dijo Blaine con una sonrisa y con la cabeza hacia adelante. "me tienes a mí", respondió kurt tomando el brazo del morocho y enredándolo con el suyo.

Kurt entro al teatro y estaba lleno de gente "toma mi mano Blaine, te perderás", le dijo el castaño, "no" respondió Blaine fríamente. "pero…", trato de hablar kurt, "pero nada" respondió Blaine".

Kurt entro al taxi luego de Blaine, "¡cantas hermoso!", comento el morocho con voz ilusionada. "lo sé, todo lo que hago es hermoso", dijo kurt con aires de grandeza y Blaine le dio un codazo en respuesta.

…

Kurt dio un portazo sin ganas de hablar más. "YA NO OCUPAS TIEMPO EN MI" grito Tom al otro lado de la puerta "MALDICION KURT, ESE CIEGO DE MIERDA ME ESTA ROBANDO MI NOVIO"

Kurt salió hecho una furia de la habitación "vuelves a llamarlo, así y no me ves en tu puta vida" dijo el castaño señalando a su novio en tono amenazador, para luego salir del departamento, llorando bajo la lluvia.

Kurt entro al edificio y busco a Karen con la mirada. "¡oh dios mío! ¡Kurt, estas empapado! Ven, yo te ayudo" dijo la mujer guiándolo hacia la habitación de Blaine.

Kurt termino de bañarse y salió con la toalla en la cintura. Blaine no estaba.

Kurt se cambio con la ropa del morocho y sintió como el perfume de Blaine se mezclaba con el de él. Sonrió con amor y por primera vez en un tiempo, sintió mariposas.

…

Blaine toco el piano con dolor y frustración. Había recibido esa llamada, otra vez. Esa llamada de esa persona que lo había hecho llegar a donde estaba. "el no tiene la culpa Anderson" se dijo a si mismo limpiándose las lagrimas y volviendo a poner sus anteojos negros frente a sus ojos. Nadie nunca había visto los ojos de Blaine en ese refugio para gente ciega. Nunca más se saco los anteojos negros frente a nadie. No quería que nadie viera sus ojos…sus jodidos ojos.

Blaine recordó el roce de su mano con ese chico, recordó el roce de sus labios con ese chico, recordó el color de los ojos de ese chico, recordó todas las tardes que vivió junto a su primer amor, su primer problema, su primera perdida, y volvió a tocar, esta vez llorando sin poder controlarse.

Kurt se guio por el sonido tan perfecto de aquel instrumento, se guio por la intensidad con la que las notas salían y sintió por un momento que su alma se comprimía al ver a Blaine tras el hermoso piano tocando como si su alma dependiera de eso.

Kurt noto como las lágrimas caían por el rostro de Blaine y su corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos. Al ver como el chico dejaba de tocar y comenzaba a gritar.

Kurt llamo a gritos a Karen mientras trataba de calmar al morocho. "DEJAME SOLO", gritaba Blaine tratando de soltarse del agarre de kurt. "no te dejare", le decía el castaño al oído. "VETE DE MI VIDA" grito Blaine furioso justo antes de que un medico lo inyectara haciendo que durmiera al instante.

Kurt salió temblando de lugar y a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

"te dije que era alguien inestable", comento Tom mientras tomaba el mentón de kurt y lo besaba con deseo.

_**Xxx**_

_Cuarto mes luego de conocerse._

Blaine no vio a kurt en dos semanas, y las palabras que había dicho retumbaban en su cabeza haciendo que no pudiese dormir. Su madre llamo contenta de poder hablar con él y diciéndole que lo visitaría. Sola. Porque su padre era un diablo de ser.

Blaine no vio a kurt en tres semanas y se disponía a llorar en silencio. Esa misma tarde respondió la llamada y la voz de aquel muchacho le izo recordar lo que había olvidado, y su acto de masoquismo lo llevo al psicólogo, por milésima vez desde que estaba allí.

…

Kurt camino nervioso y entro al edificio, camino hacia la habitación de Blaine y ahí estaba el chico, acostado durmiendo, con los ojos cerrados y una cicatriz que iba desde su ceja derecha hasta debajo de su ojo.

Kurt se sentó junto a él y se pregunto como tantas otras veces que era lo que había hecho que Blaine perdiera su vista, acaricio el cabello sin gel del morocho y respiro hondo mientras miraba hacia arriba con los ojos aguados preguntándose en este momento que era lo que sentía por Blaine, porque sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo todo el tiempo, tenía la necesidad conocer el color de sus ojos, el tacto de sus manos, la razón por la cual no deja que nadie las toque, la razón de los ataques, la razón de su ceguera, la razón de ese sentimiento de aprecio que estaba sintiendo ese mismo instante.

Kurt acaricio el rostro pálido del morocho, supo en ese instante que quería besarlo, quería sentir el sabor de los labios de Blaine.

…

Blaine se despertó y estaba solo en su habitación. Se puso los anteojos y bajo a hablar con Brad, quien le conto que kurt había aparecido esa tarde.

Blaine llamo incontables veces al celular del castaño, y este hubiera atendido si no hubiese sido porque en ese momento estaba discutiendo como nunca con Tom, reclamándole que no vio a Blaine por tres semanas solo porque él le decía que Blaine sufría de bipolaridad."VETE A LA MIERDA, CORTAMOS" le grito kurt en la cara, para luego recibir un golpe seco.

…

"Lamento haberte gritado kurt, yo de verdad lo siento, es solo que tengo algunos problemas", dijo Blaine mientras ambos estaban sentados en la cama del morocho, "está bien, Blaine, entiendo", Blaine sonrió y kurt pudo jurar que el morocho estiro su mano como para tomar la de él, pero se arrepintió al instante.

Kurt probó su café y sonrió mirando a Blaine. Quizás lo único bueno del problema de Blaine, o mejor dicho, lo único que kurt podía tomar como positivo, era que podía observar a Blaine todo lo que quisiera, sin que él se dé cuenta, podía observar los labios rosados y rojos en ocasiones, podía observar sus mejillas cuando se ponían coloras, podría observar su cabello tan negro y rebelde, podía observar su cuerpo tan compacto y perfectamente esculpido, podía notar cómo se rascaba la nariz cuando ponía nervioso, o como sus manos se estrechaban cuando hablada de algo que le interesaba. Podía observar cada movimiento de Blaine y eso le encantaba, porque el morocho tenía una belleza extrema, era perfecta para los ojos de kurt, tan perfecta que cada vez que Blaine sonreirá sentía que su mundo se achicaba y se reducía a solo Blaine, porque nada mas le importaba en ese momento, nada más que el morocho.

"¿de qué color son tus ojos?" pregunto kurt sin más y pudo notar como el cuerpo entero de Blaine se tensaba. Se arrepintió al instante, pero no dijo nada, solo espero la respuesta.

"de un color que no recuerdo", respondió el morocho tomando su te y cambiando de tema rotundamente.

…

"corte con Tom", dijo kurt mientras le acomodaba la camisa a Blaine, esa noche irían a cenar juntos.

Blaine no respondió, no izo ningún gesto, pero kurt noto una sonrisa picara en sus labios y sintió más ganas que nunca de besarlo, porque los labios de Blaine eran el centro de su universo, o de su atención en ese momento en el que estaba consideradamente cerca, tanto así que podía sentir la respiración de Blaine en su cuello, cálida y calmada

"la cena estuvo buenísima", dijo kurt despidiéndose de Blaine. "quédate", le dijo el morocho sin pensarlo y esa noche kurt durmió en un colchón junto a la cama de Blaine.

"¡roncas mucho!", Blaine reía a carcajadas mientras escuchaba como su amigo se negaba rotundamente, asegurando que él nunca había roncado.

…

Las bebidas alcohólicas estaban repartidas por todo el departamento, Tom maldecía a Blaine estando completamente consciente de que lo hacía.

Karen salió del edificio y se dirigió a comprar una torta, para celebrar el cumpleaños de joahna, una señora que había estado varios años en el refugio. Dejo la puerta sin trabar, ya que nadie entraba en ese lugar más que familiares y amigos.

Tom camino con paso decidido hacia el edificio donde Blaine estaba, estaba seguro de dos cosas. 1-blaine había arruinado su relación con el hombre de su vida y 2-se vengaría por ello.

Blaine se sentó en su escritorio dispuesto a leer, esta mañana había empezado raramente bien, se había encontrado soñando con kurt y eso le había levantado el humor de una manera casi increíble, de acuerdo, no soñó que lo veía, pero en su sueño kurt le hablaba con su voz tan dulce y delicada y le decía dos palabras que él no recordaba.

Tom entro y camino apenas tambaleándose, kurt, en una ocasión, le había mencionado que la habitación de Blaine era la número 22, así que hacia esa camino. Al entrar se encontró con el chico palpando, las hojas mientras sus labios se movían sin emitir palabra alguna

Tom lo tomo de los hombros y Blaine salto del susto. "¿kurt?" pregunto el morocho. "ya quisieras" respondió Tom al tiempo que llevaba su puño a la mandíbula de Blaine y luego le daba un golpe más en el estomago. "A MI NO ME DAS LASTIMA INUTIL" dijo dándole una patada a un ya, muy dolido Blaine. El chico finalmente se retiro sin dejar rastros, salvo a Blaine y la sangre que salía de su boca.

_**Xxx**_

Un chico de ojos verdes caminada mirando un mapa por las calles desconocidas de nueva york.

Tenía un gesto serio pero esperanzado y sus labios temblaban un poco por el frio.

Sonrió al notar que solo estaba a unas cuadras del refugio.

Blaine lo odiaría.

Pero el tenía que verlo.

…

Karen caminaba de vuelta de las compras y por alguna extraña sensación en su cabeza sentía que algo estaba mal.

Llego y vio un chico parado.

Era el.

Se limito a preguntarle que hacia en ese lugar.

Le dijo que Blaine había prohibido su entrada.

Pero el chico insistió, aseguro que el morocho había respondido su llamada.

Y Karen contra-ataco diciendo que Blaine había vuelto a caer.

Y Sebastián quiso morirse.

"por favor, solo verlo, no hace falta que el sepa que soy yo", dijo el chico esperanzado.

Y Karen como buena mujer que es. Lo dejo.

…

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos.

Sin decir palabras.

"sé que no tienes la culpa pero no podemos hacerle entender lo contrario", el chico suspiro rendido y dolido.

"¿y su padre?"

"sigue en la cárcel"

Sebastián corrió hacia el cuerpo de Blaine en el piso y lo movió para despertarlo. Karen corrió a llamar a emergencias mientras se preguntaba que ser repugnante podría hacerle algo a Blaine.

No podían ser ellos. Ellos estaban lejos.

Blaine abrió los ojos aturdido y su respiración se agito. No llevaba sus anteojos.

El castaño lo acuno en sus brazos y Blaine sin saber quién era lo abrazo. Ese perfume no era de Blaine. Ese perfume era de…

"¿Qué haces aquí?", dijo Blaine separándose bruscamente y su rostro era de terror.

"Blaine", dijo Sebastián con pena y lloro tratando de acercarse.

"¡NO ME TOQUES!", grito Blaine al sentir la mano del muchacho en su rodilla.

Unos enfermeros entraron la habitación y lo tomaron.

_**Xxx**_

Kurt corrió por las calles. El hospital no estaba nada lejos de nyada.

Entro a tropezones y pidió el número de habitación. Había estado llorando. Se esperaba lo peor. Solo había recibido un mensaje que decía.

"Blaine. Hospital. Ahora.-K"

Llego y vio a Brad sentado en una silla, Karen en la otra. No parecían muy afectados.

"¿puedo entrar?" pregunto impaciente.

"hay alguien" respondió Brad mirando al suelo.

Kurt pensó en la madre de Blaine. Pero recordó que ella estaba de viaje por negocios.

Luego se acordó de Cooper, el lo había ido a visitar hacia un mes. No podía ser coop. El estaba Londres haciendo una propaganda de desodorante.

"¿Qué le paso?", pregunto desesperado. Quería respuesta. Quería ver a su amigo bien. Quería a Blaine…

"alguien lo golpeo", respondió nuevamente Brad en tono frio.

Kurt sintió impotencia.

"nadie sabe quién es ese hijo de puta", siguió hablando el chico rubio.

Kurt sintió ira.

…

"alguien puede pasar", informo el doctor acercándose.

Nadie dudo en que fuera kurt.

…

"te he extrañado" dijo Sebastián tomando la mano de Blaine. El morocho se puso tenso, pero no quito su mano.

"lo siento", suspiro Blaine bajando la cabeza y acomodándose los anteojos. "lo siento tanto", lloro mientras decía esas palabras.

Sebastián puso ambas manos sobre la de Blaine y este apretó el agarre.

"no hay de qué preocuparse Blainey". El morocho rio al recordar la manera que tenia Sebastián de llamarlo.

Y en ese momento entro kurt.

Blaine lo supo porque el ojiazul suspiro y Blaine conocía a la perfección los suspiros de kurt.

Sebastián giro la vista hacia kurt y este lo miro con cautela.

Miro las manos entrelazadas.

Y saco fuerzas de donde no tenía para no estallar en celos. En preguntas. En llanto.

"soy kurt", dijo tendiendo su mano. Sebastián se presento y estrecho la mano de kurt.

-¿Cómo estas Blaine?-pregunto acariciando la frente del morocho y este sonrió al tiempo que soltaba la mano de Sebastián y se sentaba sobre la camilla. Estaba notablemente tenso.

-estoy mucho mejor, gracia por venir.-dijo dulcemente y kurt sonrió satisfecho.

-los dejare solos.-comento Sebastián antes de abandonar la sala con una sonrisa cálida.

-¿Quién es él?-pregunto kurt serio, quería respuestas y las quería ya.

Algo dentro de el dolía. ¿Por qué ese chico podía tomar la mano de Blaine? La mano que kurt había tratado de tomar incontables veces. Porque había estado enamorándose del morocho secretamente desde la tercera vez que hablaron y le dolía pensar y saber que Blaine no sentía lo mismo. ¿Dolido? Algo dentro de él se sentía furioso.

¿Por qué parecían conocerse de hace años? ¿y por qué Blaine nunca hablo de el?

-no es nadie.-dijo Blaine con la cabeza mirando hacia la ventana.

"¿nadie? ¿NADIE? ¿Ese chico te llamo Blainey, tomo tu mano y dices que no es nadie?" pensó el castaño al tiempo que se alejaba.

-llámame si me necesitas.-dijo saliendo de la puerta.-o puedes llamarlo a él.-dijo en un susurro que nadie llego a oír.

* * *

¿les gusto? por favor comenten c: {inserte corazon}


	4. Chapter 4-sentir un poco mas

¡volvi!

la verdad es que este cap me gusto, personalmente. y espero que tambien les guste.

¡disfrútenlo!

* * *

_sentir un poco mas._

La habitación de Blaine era cálida. No solo por la madera, los sillones y la pintura que daba esa sensación, tampoco era la estufa en una esquina. Kurt había llegado a la conclusión de que era Blaine lo que hacía cálido ese espacio entre cuatro paredes.

Era cálido cuando sonreía.

Era cálido cuando se sentaba a tomar té y hablaban de música.

Era cálido cuando leía y su voz era lo único que se escuchaba,

Era cálido cuando suspiraba.

Y kurt se sentía tan acogedor en ese lugar, se sentía cómodo, porque la decoración estaba ambientada perfectamente y los colores crema y azul oscuro daban esa sensación de paz. Se sentía a gusto porque ahí solía verse con Blaine, en esos días en los que la nieve tapaba las calles y no podían ir a caminar. Pasaban horas hablando de temas varios y entre ellos de Sebastián, que había llegado hacia dos días y había tomado la mano de Blaine como si fuera de su propiedad.

El morocho le explico muy…muy brevemente que Sebastián era un viejo amigo de Dalton. Le dijo que lo había ayudado los primeros meses de su ceguera. Y eso fue todo.

Pero no para kurt. Porque él era curioso y necesitaba saber todo acerca de ese chico.

"¿Por qué dejo de hablarte?", pregunto el castaño mirando a Blaine.

Se había dado cuenta de que su capacidad por descifrar lo que el morocho sentía se había incrementado y podía darse cuenta de sus estados de ánimo, de sus cambios de humor, de su cuerpo poniéndose tenso. Justo como luego de esa pregunta.

Esa pregunta que no tuvo respuesta y kurt no insistió, porque hacia unas horas había tenido una extraña charla con Karen, en la que ella le dijo que Blaine tenía problemas que no todo el mundo sabía.

Problemas mas allá de sus ojos, mas allá de sus llantos, mas allá de su miedo irracional a que alguien-que no fuera Sebastián-tomara su mano.

Karen le conto a kurt de las pesadillas de Blaine. Le conto de sus ataques de pánico al recordar. Le conto apenas de su familia y le conto de ese problema que Blaine tenia…ese problema que parecía no tener solución, en el que siempre volvía a caer no importaba cuantas veces el aseguraba que estaba bien.

Y kurt lloro mientras lo hacía. Porque no entendía el porqué de eso que le pasaba. De hecho, no sabía nada de Blaine

No sabía su pasado en absoluto, y cada vez el trababa de sacar ese tema, Blaine solo lo ignoraba o dejaba de hablarle por uno o dos días.

Había aprendido a no preguntar más de lo que podía. Se había quedado noches enteras tratando de encontrar respuestas a lo que el morocho ocultaba.

Porque ocultaba muchas cosas.

Ocultaba sus ojos.

Ocultaba sus sentimientos.

Ocultaba su problema con una sonrisa.

Ocultaba la causa de su ceguera.

Ocultaba la foto de Sebastián que un día kurt había encontrado. ¿Para qué tener una foto que no puedes ver?

Ocultaba una remera blanca con machas rojas oscuras. ¿Qué era todo eso?

No lo sabía.

Pero sabía que en ese momento Blaine estaba tocando el piano y él lo estaba escuchando.

Sabía que escucharlo era una bendición, porque Blaine tocaba hermosamente, y trasmitía todo lo que sentía.

Ver a Blaine tocando el piano era como ver a Blaine desnudo.

Y kurt amaba eso. Porque amaba poder saber lo que sentía el morocho sin que este se lo digiera. En esos meses había aprendido a leerlo, a mirar a través de los oscuros anteojos.

…

Blaine suspiro dejando de tocar la última nota y kurt se acerco sentándose junto a él.

-¿no cantas?-pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa. Pero de cierta forma odiaba sonreír, porque Blaine no podía verlo.

El morocho negó y bajo la cabeza.

-solía hacerlo.-dijo apenado.

-¿y qué paso?

Blaine resoplo y negó con la cabeza.

Ahí estaba, otra vez, poniendo otra duda en kurt, otra pregunta en su colección de "cosas que no sé del pasado de Blaine".

Kurt ni siquiera se molestaba en insistir. No funcionaba.

Suspiro levantándose y dejando a Blaine solo en el banco de madera.

-hazlo.-Se escucho la voz del morocho pedir casi como si doliera hacerlo.-canta.-dijo finalmente y kurt se quedo, por alguna razón, quieto.

Blaine no espero respuestas y empezó a tocar una canción que seguramente kurt concia.

Y si que lo hacía.

Porque "Come What May" siempre había sido una de sus canciones preferidas.

Así que no lo dudo y en cuanto su turno llego, canto.

Quería trasmitirle esas palabras a Blaine.

Porque el mismo se había dado cuenta con el paso de los meses que quería a Blaine, más que como a un amigo al que vez casi todos los días, porque cada vez lo visitaba mas diario. Él lo quería como esa persona con la que acostarse y ver películas, aunque eso fuese imposible. Lo quería como para tomarle la mano y no soltarla jamás, lo quería para decirle lo hermoso que se veía con el pelo así y lo quería para besarlo. Todo el tiempo si eso era posible.

Kurt se había enamorado de Blaine.

De su humor negro. De sus frases. De sus ideas locas. De sus labios. De su sonrisa. De su forma de "ver" el mundo. Se había enamorado incluso de su llanto o de la manera en la que Blaine tocaba.

Sería imposible mencionar todas las cosas que kurt veía en Blaine.

Porque Blaine era como un libro difícil de leer. Con todos sus secretos y actitudes cambiantes. Pero a kurt no le importaba, el quería descubrir a Blaine en todos sentidos, quería ser al menos ese amigo al que le cuenta todo.

Kurt quería llegar a lo más profundo del corazón de Blaine e instalarse ahí por siempre.

Y sentía furia. Furia del problema de Blaine. Impotencia por no poder hacerlo sentir mejor de alguna forma.

-eso fue hermoso.-dijo Blaine suspirando luego de que kurt terminara de cantar.-me encanta tu voz.

Las mejillas de kurt se pusieron rojas al instante, pero no le importaba, aunque Blaine lo pudiera ver no le importaría. De hecho deseaba con todas sus ganas que Blaine pudiese ser consciente de lo que ocasionaba en el.

Finalmente opto por reír y se dijo a si mismo que tenía que dejar de ser tan idiota y decirle a Blaine lo que sentía.

Y estaba seguro de que lo haría en ese momento. Incluso se sentó una vez más junto a Blaine, tomo aire y abrió la boca.

Pero Sebastián entro sonriendo y disculpándose por la interrupción, Blaine le dijo que se quedara. Así fue.

Kurt podía notar como Blaine se ponía ligeramente más relajado cuando hablaba con Sebastián. Notaba como no su espalda no estaba del todo derecha y sus labios no se apretaban con tanta frecuencia.

¿Cómo hacia Sebastián para provocar todo eso en Blaine? ¿Por qué él era tan importarte?

Incluso Blaine dejaba de prestarle atención a kurt y solo sonreía con cada palabra que Sebastián decía. Kurt podría jurar que Blaine tenia sentimientos por Sebastián

Y también podía jurar que su corazón se rompió cuando salió silenciosamente de la habitación y Blaine no se dio cuenta. Pero Sebastián lo miro y kurt le hizo una señal de que se debía ir, aunque no fuera verdad. Y eso fue todo.

…

Kurt no visito a Blaine en diez días.

Quizás porque estaba demasiado deprimido para hacerlo. Quizás porque tenía mucho trabajo y tareas. Quizás porque Blaine tampoco se molesto en llamarlo.

Pero esa tarde kurt pasaba desanimadamente por las calles y se encontró con la puerta de su destino. Toco tres veces como de costumbre y volvió a poner sus manos en su abrigo. Porque el día estaba congelado y algo de nieve caía descoordinadamente.

La puerta se abrió y Karen le sonrió cálidamente, mientras lo hacía pasar le decía que lo había extrañado y le pregunto la causa de su ausencia. Pero kurt no respondió y solo le agradeció.

Camino por los pasillos y se encontró parado frente a la puerta de Blaine. Pensando en si había sido una buena idea ir. Si otro fuera el caso, el hubiera esperado a que la otra persona lo llamase, pero era Blaine, y con Blaine su orgullo quedaba olvidado por completo.

Toco la puerta un poco menos fuerte porque no quería parecer molesto o desesperado y espero unos minutos hasta que Blaine apareció tras la tabla de madera. Lo hizo pasar sin siquiera saludarlo.

Kurt noto que Blaine estaba molesto, enojado o dolido. Lo sabía porque siempre que iba Blaine le respondía con una sonrisa y lo saludaba con un beso en la mejilla. Pero esta vez no había sido así. Trato de consolarse pensando en que quizás Blaine no lo reconoció, pero sabía que eso no podía ser. Porque Blaine reconocería a kurt entre miles de personas aun sin poder verlo.

Kurt se sentó en la cama como era de costumbre y Blaine se quedo parado en la puerta. Nada parecía estar bien. De hecho, todo indicaba que las cosas estaban peor de lo que kurt suponía.

-¿qué izo que decidieras venir?-pregunto el morocho fríamente. Y sonó tan despectivo que kurt sintió miedo de responder. Pero no lo hizo.-dime, porque realmente no entiendo esto que estás haciendo.-continuo Blaine acercándose a su silla.-de repente desapareces de la habitación y no tengo noticas de ti en días.

Kurt trago saliva y quiere decirle porque dejo la habitación y porque no fue en más de una semana, pero se siente como una mierda de persona por dejar a Blaine así de solo y sin noticias. Pero de todas formas le dice, porque no quiere ocultar lo que piensa.

-hablas con él y te olvidas que existo.-dijo kurt, y eso sonó demasiado hiriente para los oídos del morocho.

-no puedo hablar con ambos a la vez.

-lo sé pero…, es como si yo no estuviese ahí, me sentí incomodo y me fui.

Kurt nota como Blaine toma aire y junta sus manos sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué te dijera que no te vayas?-kurt no respondió simplemente porque Blaine había dado en el clavo. Claro que eso era lo que esperaba.-no puedo ver.-dijo Blaine con cierto enojo en su voz y si, estaba enojado, sobre todo por su rostro duro y sin emociones.-no pude ver cuando te ibas. No pude escuchar tus pasos al irte porque Sebastián me estaba hablando. ¿Cómo esperabas que me dé cuenta?

Kurt se sintió aun peor. Se sintió egoísta y solo quería disculparse porque no había pensado en eso. El solo había salido sintiéndose de sobra sin pensar en…bueno, la situación en sí.

-¡responde porque no entiendo!-dijo Blaine desesperado pasando sus manos por su cabello.- no soy normal y lo sabes. No puedo simplemente adivinar que te estas yendo y que te ofenderás por más de una semana. No puedo no ignorar a una persona cuando hablo con otra. No puedo oler que te vas. No puedo tocarte cada dos minutos para saber si sigues ahí. Lo mejor que tengo son mis oídos, y ellos solo pueden escuchar una cosa a la vez.

Ambos hicieron un silencio que resulto incomodo. Nunca el silencio había sido incomodo entre ellos, siempre había sido un descanso de sus charlas interminables. Este silencio dolía como todo sin ser nada.

-¡ME HE SENTIDO UNA MIERDA TODA LA SEMANA!-grito Blaine desesperado mientras se parada y kurt comenzaba a llorar, se repetía en su cabeza lo estúpido que había sido y se prometió a si mismo nunca volver a hacerle algo así a Blaine.

Se paro y tomo al morocho de los hombros, este se quedo quieto, esperando el próximo movimiento de kurt.

-lo siento.-dijo el castaño en voz muy, muy baja y arrepentido a más no poder. Blaine izo una mueca de dolor al oír a kurt tan dolido y con la voz quebrada.-es solo que, no lo sé, yo no pensé y…lo siento tanto.-finalmente kurt lloro abiertamente y Blaine no dudo un segundo en abrazarlo y enterrar su cabeza en el cuello del castaño.

-también lo siento.-dijo Blaine apretando a kurt entre sus brazos.-yo…no tendría que haberte dejado de lado y tampoco te llame para preguntar si algo había pasado... solo asumí que te habías enojado y no pensé en nada mas…no quiero pelear con la única persona que realmente me importa.-finalizo el morocho y kurt se separo de él limpiándose las lagrimas.

-yo tampoco.-dijo, y tomo aire.- ¿estamos bien?-pregunto con duda.

-lo estamos.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.-y ¡oye! Tuvimos nuestra primera pelea.-dijo divertido, y kurt rio.

-¿y Sebastián?

-oh…él se fue. Te mando saludos

Kurt sonrió y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

-¿entonces…que hiciste una semana y tres días sin mi presencia?

-mayormente pensar en ti…pero también mire algo de tele.

…

_Quinto mes luego de conocerse._

Blaine despidió a su madre y a su hermano diciendo que los esperaba para navidad.

Se sentó en el sillón de la recepción y pensó en kurt. Porque últimamente se había encontrado a si mismo pensando más de lo común en el. Lo pensaba cada vez que se sentía aburrido…y eso era casi todo el tiempo.

Se preguntaba de qué color eran los ojos de kurt o de qué color era su cabello o su piel. Se pregunto cuánto media y como era su sonrisa y se pregunto si estaba pasando lo que él creía que estaba pasando y no quería bajo ninguna circunstancia que eso pasase. Porque la última vez que eso le había pasado todo había terminado terriblemente mal.

Se regaño a sí mismo por estar pensando en kurt más de lo que un amigo lo haría y trato de desviar sus pensamientos, pero siempre que trataba de hacerlo su cabeza volvía al castaño.

Recordaba tocar el piano con él y reír porque kurt tocaba improvisadamente.

Recordaba leer junto a él.

Recordaba escucharlo cantar y reír.

Recordaba ese día en el que kurt le leyó miles de chistes.

"¿Cuál es el colmo de los colmos?", pregunto el castaño. "no lo sé", respondió Blaine. "que un mudo le diga a un sordo que un ciego lo está mirando". Y volvieron a reír, sin importarles absolutamente nada.

Recordaba también haber sentido lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no recordaba haberlo sentido tanto. Porque lo que sentía cuando kurt se acercaba era mucho más que lo alguna vez pudo haber sentido. No recordaba haberse vuelto adicto a un perfume. Pero el de kurt era totalmente delicioso y Blaine enloquecía cuando kurt lo llevaba puesto.

Recordaba las consecuencias de haber sentido. Y esta vez no iba a dejar que lo que sentía, fuese más lejos.

…

* * *

ojala ojala ojala les haya gustado. el cap que viene es mucho mas emocionante pienso yo.

si les gusto compartanlo y dejen su comentario para que yo sepa que piensan del cap.

gracias por los comentarios, por los follows y los favs {inserte corazon}

¡hasta la proxima!


	5. Chapter 5-nieve

hola! se que tarde mucho, pero mi compu se rompió, y la escuela y dvinaivjddijv muchas cosas.

_realmente espero que este capitulo les guste y gracias por los comentarios, los favs y los follows, se que son pocos, pero les juro que me alegran el día._

gracias por leer y...¡disfruten!

* * *

No fue la mejor idea, el lo sabía. Tenía esa sensación en el pecho de saber que se arrepentiría, pero no podía ir atrás, no cuando ya había ido tan lejos, no cuando kurt estaba corriendo por los pasillos con lagrimas en sus ojos dejándolo sentado en su cama mas desorientado de lo que estaba.

Definitivamente no estaba bien, pero por alguna razón tampoco sentía una sensación de culpa, no cuando sabia que eso era lo mejor para kurt.

Se acostó en su cama y saco sus anteojos dejándolos de lado, si no lloro fue simplemente porque estaba cansado de hacerlo, y había días en los que las lagrimas no salían, no se molestaba en intentarlo, estaba cansado de todo eso y una parte dentro de él se preguntaba porque había alejado a kurt de su vida, pero ahí estaba la otra parte.

Esa otra parte.

Esa parte que le decía siempre lo que tenía que hacer, y esa parte a la cual el siempre obedecía. La cual le había dicho que aleje a Sebastián, que aleje a todos. Ahora alejaba a kurt, quizás la única cosa positiva que Blaine había tenido en esos meses. Pero no le importaba, a ese punto, el era una estrella más en toda la constelación y ni siquiera una importante, el sentía que estaba ahí para existir, porque pasaba desapercibida, sola.

Un respiro hondo inundo la habitación de silencio, cinco segundos pasaron hasta que volvió a respirar. La oscuridad en la que se encontraba permanentemente lo hizo temblar y un cosquilleo en sus brazos lo hizo alarmarse. Una voz en su cabeza como un mensaje prohibido decía incesante frases sin principio ni final.

"olvídalos, olvida que existen"… "no puedo"… "claro que puedes"

Se levanto a paso apresurado con la temperatura subiéndole por la espalda, no otra vez, no ahora.

_**Xxx**_

Tic –Toc- Tic Toc- Tic- Toc.

Era frustrante, de eso kurt estaba seguro.

Todavía no entendía como había podido sobrevivir más de tres horas en la sala de espera con los nervios comiéndole la cabeza a cada pestañeo que daba. Todo lo que había pasado en esa semana era perturbarte.

Blaine con sus palabras tan afiladas. Tom con su afán de perseguirlo por doquier diciéndole que lo amaba. Rachel con su síndrome de diva en proceso y Burt internado por segunda vez en pocos meses. Todo el universo parecía conspirar con la poca felicidad que le quedaba y su pesimismo ante las cosas se estaba yendo por las nubes. No entendía como en primer lugar todas las cosas le pasaban en esa fecha, a unas dos semanas de navidad, donde todo se supone que tiene que ser hermoso y alegre. Se arrepentía de haber sido tan inocente ante la vida.

-Familia de Burt Hummel por favor.-llamo una joven con bata blanca.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Carole con sus manos en su pecho y kurt junto a ella abrazándola por los hombros.

-solo fue una descompensación, actualmente está en tratamiento especial, pero el médico les explicara con la mayor cantidad de detalles. Síganme por favor.

El aire que sin darse cuenta había acumulado salió en un suspiro cuando vio a su padre sonriéndole de lado. Todo lo que había pasado por su mente en esa última semana se había borrado con el hecho de saber que algo estaba mejorando, algo que el amaba.

-hey.-le dijo Burt con su típico tono alegre luego de que Carole los dejara solos.

Kurt le sonrió y apoyo su mano en la de su padre, acariciando con su dedo pulgar la palma pálida.

-hey.-contesto el castaño sin ganas y tratando de que sus labios se arquearan hacia arriba. No era momento de quebrarse, pero no podía no hacerlo. Estar frente al hombre que lo había visto débil tantas veces lo hacía ser vulnerable a él.

-¿pasa algo?

-¿eh? No no no, nada.

-kurt…

-estoy bien, en serio.

-de acuerdo, como sea. ¿Cómo esta todo? Hacia un tiempo que no hablábamos.

-todo en orden.-dijo kurt falseando una sonrisa como solo el sabia hacer.

-¿y Blaine? ¿Cómo está el?- pregunto Burt con una cierta tonada de esperanza en su voz.

Y kurt se rompió. Como se rompe un vaso al ser tirado de la más alta altura. Y se lo conto todo. Detalle por detalle, mencionándole lo desconcertado que se encontraba y lo mal que se había sentido. Burt lo consoló como siempre lo había hecho, diciéndole que era entendible que una persona actuase así en una situación como en la que Blaine se encontraba.

Le dijo que no sufriera y que esperara a que Blaine se sintiera seguro y pensara con los pies en la tierra.

Kurt no respondió y tras unos minutos más se retiro, consciente de que esa noche, pensaría, nuevamente, en Blaine.

_**Xxx**_

De saber que se podía soñar con el pasado, esa noche, Blaine no hubiera pegado un ojo. Todavía no estaba consciente de si las voces en su cabeza repitiendo la charla habían sido otro delirio suyo o verdaderamente lo había soñado.

Estaba perturbado, sentado en el piso junto a su ventanal con la espalda apoyada en la pared, incluso si uno lo miraba de cerca se podía decir que estaba temblando. Apretaba sus ojos con tanta fuerza que temía que al abrirlos se derramara sangre. Sus brazos se juntaban en sus rodillas y recordaba ese momento como si hubiese pasado semanas atrás.

Aun sentía cada sensación, y re arrepentía de haber dicho eso, en ese momento. Se arrepentía tanto que deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y advertirse a él mismo sobre los hechos a ocurrir. Golpeo su cabeza contra la pared al saber que eso era imposible. Respiro profundo al darse cuenta que se estaba yendo de sí y tomo las pastillas que le habían recetado meses atrás. "solo para ocasiones especiales Blaine", le dijo el médico y el asintió.

Eso era una ocasión especial, de eso estaba seguro, lo sabía porque hacía tiempo que su mente no se comprimía y sentía ganas de romper todo lo que esté en un rango de dos metros de distancia.

Finalmente, más calmado, se acostó en su cama nuevamente y pretendió dormirse. Pero ahí estaba, ese otro recuerdo de hacia solo días que lo mantenía pensativo.

FLASHBACK.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto kurt mostrándole a Blaine un pequeño objeto.

-no lo veo, genio.-le respondió este en respuesta mientras trataba de doblar una remera como le había enseñado Karen.

-lo siento, a veces lo olvido. Es…algo con muchos pequeños alambres y…

-ponlo en tu cabeza.

-¿Cómo?

-en tu cabeza.

-¿así?-pregunto el castaño apoyando el objeto sobre su pelo suave.

-oh déjame ver.-dijo Blaine acercándose y poniendo su mano en su barbilla en un gesto pensativo.-si, así está bien…oh espera, solo hay un problema…no te veo.

Kurt lo miro ofendido a tal respuesta tan poco usual en Blaine. De hecho, lo había notado toda la tarde algo diferente y calculador.

-¿blenia que te sucede?-pregunto kurt acercándose a él y depositando su mano en el hombro del morocho.

-debemos hablar.-contesto Blaine girando sobre sus pies y acomodándose los anteojos.

Kurt cambio su expresión a una mucho más relajada. No esperaba esa respuesta, la realidad es que kurt no esperaba la mayoría de las cosas que Blaine hacia, y esa era una de las razones porque en esos casi seis meses que habían pasado, no lo había llegado a comprender. No es que en esos meses puedas conocer o entender una persona, pero en el caso de kurt, quien pasaba casi todas las tardes con Blaine, se le hacía frustrante nunca saber con qué cosa el morocho se iba a salir, podía adivinar en segundos como se sentía, porque Blaine, en ese sentido, era un libro abierto, pero eso era todo.

Así que solo le dijo que estaba bien, que hablarían, pero por la forma en la que Blaine se había comportado todas esas ultimas horas juntos, no le costaba mucho comprender que no era nada bueno lo que esa charla deparaba.

-debes alejarte de mi.-kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Blaine que…? Mira, si es otro de tus ataques yo…

-no es eso, quiero que te alejes, es lo mejor…para los dos.

-Blaine yo no…

-escucha.-dijo firme y apretando los dientes.-no quiero que sigas gastando todo tu tiempo en mi, haciendo de mi enfermero, no me gusta y no lo acepto.

-¿Cómo dices eso? Sabes perfectamente que adoro pasar tiempo conti…

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste con Rachel o con Elliot o con alguien que no sea yo?

-yo no…no recuerdo.

-te estoy arruinando la vida, te aleje de Tom, quien te amaba, te encerré en cuatro paredes con un discapacitado que…

-¡no te llames así!-objeto kurt parándose y perplejo de lo que Blaine estaba diciendo.

-¿si no soy eso que soy? ¿eh kurt? ¿Normal? ¿Me vez como una persona normal? ¿Un chico de mi edad encerrado sin poder hacer nada te parece algo que todo el mundo hace?

-para mi eres igual que todos…-murmuro el castaño bajando la cabeza y con lagrimas asomándose en su cara pálida por el frio.

-¡OH SI! De eso me doy cuenta kurt, ya que te olvidas diario que no puedo ver. No soy alguien con quien puedas pasar todas tus tardes. Quiero que te alejes, te diviertas y …

-soy feliz pasando tiempo contigo…

-¡PUES YO NO SOY FELIZ CON ALGUIEN QUE NO ME DEJA UNA TARDE LIBRE ¿SABES? ES HORA DE QUE TE VALLAS Y CONSIGAS UNA VIDA Y DEJES DE PRETENDE QUE TE IMPORTO, CONSIGUETE OTRO CIEGO SI QUIERES HACER CARIDAD!

Y en ese momento kurt comprendió que era suficiente, que a Blaine le volvería a agarrar un ataque de Ira y comenzaría a tirar cosas, a gritar, a llorar. Karen le había hablado de eso, le había dicho que incluso estaba medicado.

Blaine se acerco a kurt quedando a centímetros de el. El castaño miraba los labios de blaine y sus anteojos que no dejaban ver sus ojos incluso a tan poca distancia.

-no vuelvas.-le dijo Blaine a kurt y le sonrió irónicamente, luego de eso Kurt hizo un puchero mientras se quedaba quieto en su lugar sin entender porque Blaine, el chico del que se había enamorado, lo trataba así.

-eres un monstruo.-susurro kurt tan bajo que Blaine lo confundió con un suspiro.

Y luego de eso la puerta se cerró dejándolo solo, como estuvo desde un principio y como el suponía, estaría hasta el final.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

Los ojos de Blaine estaban rojos e hinchados tras terminar de recordar su forma de comunicarse con kurt.

Cerró los ojos preguntándose si habría un día en que los abriera y viera algo más que oscuridad.

_**Xxx**_

Kurt despertó luego de haber pasado una noche llena de lágrimas. La imagen de Blaine gritándole se repetía en su mente como burlándose de él. Las dos semanas que habían pasado se habían ido al ritmo de un reloj descompuesto: lento y con retraso.

La navidad estaba a un día y las calles pintadas de blanco le recordaban lo mucho que amaba esa época del año. Miro por la ventana de su habitación en Ohio y pensó sin poder evitarlo en Blaine. Pensaba en cómo se encontraba el y sentía pena por su estado tan frágil y cambiante.

Había estado preguntándose si toda la vida había sido así, tan agresivo de a momentos y tan dulce en otros. Se preguntaba Si lo volvería a ver o si las cosas mejorarían entre ellos. Fuese cual fuese la pregunta exacta, la olvido mientras se bañaba con música instrumental de fondo.

Luego de bañarse y despejar las nubes que asomaban en su estado de ánimo charlo con su peculiar familia y fue a hacer la compra de los regalos junto con mercedes que parecía más que emocionada en poder compartir ese momento con él. Se actualizaron, comieron, rieron y compraron compulsivamente hasta que la noche callo y debían volver. Se despidieron diciéndose que se hablarían más seguidos y eso fue todo.

En el edificio de Blaine todo era un poco diferente, su madre había llegado justo a la noche junto con Cooper y los tres estaban en la cafetería comiendo algo mientras hablaban de temas varios como los viajes, la salud, y la nueva novia de Cooper que parecía ser una modelo plástica según los comentarios de la madre de Blaine.

El morocho pregunto por su padre solo porque quería estar seguro de que seguía pagando todo lo que le había hecho a él y a su familia. Cooper hablo en voz baja y le conto que el juicio seguía en pie y el debía ir a confesar dentro de unos meses pero inmediatamente dejo de hablar cuando rose, la madre de Blaine, se puso nerviosa.

Cooper pregunto por kurt y Blaine le explico una mentira improvisada que Cooper no supo creer. "luego hablamos", le afirmo apuntándolo con el tenedor aunque el morocho no pudiese ver el gesto de amenaza.

Finalmente pasadas las doce de la noche, rose y Cooper fueron a su hotel, dejando a Blaine y a su arrepentimiento encerrados en una sola habitación.

_**Xxx**_

-¿Dónde compraste los anteojos? ¡Están geniales!-Blaine se exalto al escuchar la voz de un chico a una corta distancia, se acomodo en la silla de la plaza a la que solía ir dispuesto a responderle, pero otra voz masculina lo interrumpió.

-¡JEFF! DIOS, NO PUEDO DEJARTE SOLO. LO SIENTO EL NO PIENSA MUCHO.-Blaine rio ante la situación y estiro su mano en saludo.

-Blaine Anderson.- ambos chicos se miraron entre si y Nick se golpeo la frente al entender que el morocho no veía.

-soy Jeff y mi mano está del otro lado.-dijo el chico, espontaneo , para recibir luego un golpe en la cabeza por parte del otro chico.

-oh lo siento.-dijo Blaine con las mejillas coloradas y moviendo su mano hacia la dirección de la voz.- ¿y tu amigo es…?

-¡Nick! Preséntate. Lo siento, el tampoco piensa mucho, es Nick, mi…

-mejor amigo, soy su mejor amigo.-dijo el chico estirando su mano y tomando la de Blaine.

-entonces… ¿Dónde compraste los anteojos?-pregunto Jeff sentándose junto al morocho sin problema.

-de hecho, me los compraron.-contesto Blaine mientras sonreía.

-¿y…como estas?-volvió a preguntar el chico juntando sus manos. Blaine soltó una carcajada al notar lo natural que actuaba.

-bien ¿ustedes? ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-nos mudamos con un grupo de amigos hace unos días y aquí estamos.-contesto Nick sentándose al otro lado de Blaine.

-¿Dónde vives?

-¡JEFF! Pensara que lo queremos secuestrar o algo. -Blaine rio en respuesta y negó con la cabeza.

-está bien, vivo en el refugio para gente ciega.

-quizás vaya a visitarte, nuestro departamento está a dos casas de ese lugar.-dijo Nick mientras se paraba.

-Jeff, debemos irnos, nos esperan.

-oh si claro, lo olvidaba. Hasta pronto Blaine, un gusto verte.

-lo mismo digo.-dijo y ambos chicos rieron para luego despedirse.

Blaine siguió con una sonrisa en su rostro incluso varios minutos después de ese encuentro tan repentino, se dispuso a pararse para volver y alguien se sentó junto a él…alguien con un perfume tan fuerte y dulce.

-feliz navidad.-dijo kurt mirándolo mientras Blaine se quedaba tildado.

-te dije que te aleja…

-no lo hare.

Blaine resoplo y tras varios minutos en silencio puso su mano sobre la pierna de kurt y bajo su cabeza acomodándose lo anteojos.

-lo siento, no sé en lo que estaba pensando, no puedo estar sin tu compañía.-dijo Blaine apoyando su cuerpo contra el de kurt quien le sonrió.

-está bien, lo entiendo, supongo que a veces tendrás esos ataques y yo los acepto. Te traje un regalo.- luego de decir eso kurt saco de su bolso un envoltorio rojo.- ábrelo.

-kurt esto es… ¿una foto?

-¿no crees que salimos hermosos?

Blaine largo una carcajada y le devolvió la foto a kurt haciéndose el enojado.

-fue una buena idea.-dijo aun con pequeñas risitas.

-lo sé, por eso te la regale.

-mi regalo no está aquí, lo siento.

-no importa Blaine, no lo necesito.

El frio en la plaza se veía en la ausencia de personas, unos adultos a varios metros alejados charlaban y esa era toda la presencia que había aparte de los dos chicos.

La nieve seguía cayendo de a pequeños copos y la piel de kurt parecía de la más fina porcelana, sus ojos azules estaban oscuros y no dejaban de mirar a Blaine, que con su vara removía la nieve del pasto y pensaba que quizás estuviese soñando. Porque esas últimas dos semanas había deseado con todo su ser volver a hablar con kurt, y ahora que lo hacía, se sentía como una fantasía. Suspiro.

-¿puedo…intentar algo?-pregunto dudoso de sus palabras y kurt le dijo que si sin pensarlo dos veces.

Kurt noto como las manos de Blaine se acercaban a su cara y se puso inmediatamente rojo al saber lo que eso significaba. Blaine lo noto y aparto sus manos.

"nunca he hecho esto realmente kurt, no quiero que te sientas nervioso, no lo intentare si no quieres"

"hazlo" dijo el castaño para luego sentir la cercanía de Blaine y el calor que su cuerpo irradiaba.

El morocho cerró los ojos tras sus anteojos concentrándose y finalmente situando sus manos en las mejillas de kurt.

Un escalofrió paso por el cuerpo del castaño y Blaine rio nervioso mientras pensaba en lo suave que era la piel de kurt.

"¿de qué color es tu piel kurt?"

"muy blanca"

Blaine respiro entrecortadamente y sus manos de dirigieron hacia la mandíbula de kurt rosando el cuello con sus pulgares. Subió por detrás de las orejas y toco su cabello suave y sonrió "¿de qué color es tu cabello?", "castaño". Paso a su frente y a sus cejas tocando suavemente y tratando de retratar una imagen en su cabeza. Bajo hasta sus ojos y kurt los cerro como respuesta mientras su corazón latía fuerte contra su pecho, igual al de Blaine. "¿de qué color son tus ojos?", "azules". El morocho pasó a la nariz de kurt y este rio al sentir un cosquilleo que Blaine tomo como adorable. En ese momento en lo único que se centraba la atención de kurt era en Blaine y en sus detalles tan perfectos, su respiración chocaba con la de él y solo se le pasaba un pensamiento por su soñadora cabeza de enamorado, y era besarlo. Blaine pasó de su nariz hacia el costado de sus labios, y una sensación de calor invadió el cuerpo de kurt cuando Blaine pasó sus pulgares por estos, rosándolos y sonriendo luego de hacerlo. El morocho nunca deseo tanto desde su accidente poder ver, pero su imaginación había retratado a un kurt perfecto que quizás no fuera parecido al original, pero aun así ahí estaba. Una de sus manos pasó por detrás de la oreja de kurt tomando su cara mientras la otra seguía en sus labios.

Kurt supo lo que iba a pasar cuando Blaine se acerco a centímetros.

y paso, no lo evito, porque luego de que Blaine lo besara, supo que ni en un millón de años lo evitaría.

* * *

¿que les pareció?


End file.
